


Smile

by ShionsTear



Series: FAMiLYSH7 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Comedy, FAMiLYSH7, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, They Have Kids, but like with kids, iyashikei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: It's Nagi's birthday and he and his family decided to hold a party so that all of their friends can finally come together again. It's been a while since they managed to get everyone together, they're all busy with their own lives and families, yet they're very excited to talk to their old friends and exchange stories from now and then. - A little story about smiles. - Happy Birthday Nagi~





	Smile

Smile

 

_“Magical Girl Magical Kokona_

_Magical Kokona I love you Kokona_

_As long as you’re by my side_

_My power becomes endless_

_Hip hip hooray do your best_

_I’m cheering on your passionate heart!_

_Let’s go, let’s go, it’s time for battle_

_With the magic stick, Love Miracle_

_When you’re in a pinch_

_Remember that you’re not alone_

_Just shout with all your power_

_MagiKona!_

_Magical Kokona Magical Kokona_

_Happiness times 100, the invincible angel_

_Loving loving Kokona, I love you Kokona_

_As long as you’re by my side_

_My power becomes endless”_

“OH, Natsuki, you’re getting better at it each time, _amazing_!” Nagi patted the head of his grinning son.

“Of course papa. I’m not a little child anymore!” Natsuki replied.

“But you’re only five years old.”

“I’m already five years old!”

“ _I see._ ” Nagi chuckled. “The episode is starting, we have to cheer on Kokona!”

“Okay!” Natsuki grabbed his Limited Edition Magical Kokona Wand he got for his birthday last year and excitedly stared at the screen. “Go Kokona!”

“You two…” Mitsuki approached the couch from behind, Mutsuki in his arms. “Do you realize that it’s already 8pm? How long are you gonna continue watching Kokona? Why is there so much Kokona on TV today anyways?!”

“Mama it’s the seasonal Magical Kokona marathon, of course it’s on TV all day.” Natsuki said without looking away from the screen.

“What?” he exclaimed and turned to Nagi. Nagi felt a glare in his neck and shivered.

“Only one more episode?” he turned around slowly.

“…fine.” he sighed. “Mutsuki finally fell asleep so I’ll bring her to bed.” Nagi stood up from the couch, stepped next to Mitsuki and leaned forward to his daughter. He pecked her on the cheek.

“ _Good night, my princess._ ” he whispered and returned to his seat. Mitsuki left the living room and the other two continued watching TV. “What did I miss?”

“Not much, Kokona just transformed.” Natsuki answered.

“ _OH!_ ”

“Shhh, we need to be quiet, Mutsuki is sleeping.”

“You’re right.” he zipped his mouth shut with one of his hands. “Such a good big brother.” he whispered.

“I hope she can watch Kokona soon too.” he whispered back.

“Let’s wait one or two more years or your mama will get mad at us.”

“Deal.” they closed the deal with a mutual nod and continued watching the episode. Mitsuki had put their daughter into bed and tucked her up in the blanket. He kissed her on the cheek, wished her sweet dreams and approached the nightlight on the wall. He turned it on and it started glowing gently in a light orange colour, projecting little stars onto the wall. Before leaving he stood in the doorframe for a moment to see if she was really sleeping and when he convinced himself he smiled and closed the door.

He went back to the living room and sat down on the armchair.

“So, who’s winning?” he asked as he turned to Nagi and Natsuki and couldn’t help but chuckle. Natsuki was sleeping, his head on Nagi’s lap. “I told you it’s late already.”

“It’s _okay_ , I’m recording it.” Nagi whispered as he ruffled through Natsuki’s hair.

“Nagi that’s not the problem here.” he sighed. “But oh well, I guess he was excited since it’s his dad’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Iori and Riku said they’ll be here at eleven, right?”

“Yeah, he told me the twins couldn’t wait to play with Natsuki.” Mitsuki laughed.

“Everyone can come, I’m _happy_.”

“Because tomorrow’s Sunday and they all have time.”

“ _Lucky!_ ”

“You’re not even paying attention to the TV anymore, why is it still on?” Mitsuki stood up and walked to the kitchen. Their apartment had a large living-dining room, kitchen included. He turned on the kettle and grabbed a mug. “Want a tea?”

“ _Mitsuki,_ you cannot end a Kokona episode before it is supposed to end.” he explained. “And _yes_ , I’d like a cup of tea.”

“But you’re just staring at Natsuki.” he said as he grabbed another mug. “Which tea?”

“ _Natsuki's_ sleeping face is too cute not to look at it.” he smiled. “ _Green tea please._ ”

“Why do I even keep on asking…” Mitsuki mumbled to himself and grabbed another mug. He took a bag of green tea and one of jasmine tea and put them in the mugs. When the water boiled he poured it in the mugs and carried them to the couch table. “There.”

“ _Thanks.”_

“So is it over yet?” Mitsuki asked as he blew at his tea and sat down on the armchair again.

“The ending just played, yes.” he replied and turned off the TV. Nagi put his arms around Natsuki and clasped him in his arms. “I’ll carry him to bed.”

“Thanks.” Mitsuki took a sip from his mug. Nagi went down the corridor and entered Natsuki’s room. He was sleeping soundly in Nagi’s arms when he laid him down on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Luckily, he was already wearing his pajamas.

“ _Good night, my prince._ ” he whispered and left the room. When he got back, Mitsuki had changed to the couch and was reading in a book. Nagi sat down next to him and grabbed his mug. Mitsuki put away the book and rested his head on Nagi’s shoulder. “Tired?”

“You bet, I’ve been preparing stuff for tomorrow.” Mitsuki yawned as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Mitsuki.” Nagi said and kissed him on his forehead.

“It’s your 35th birthday after all.” he yawned again and snuggled up to Nagi. “I hope everyone will have fun.”

“I’m sure they will.” Nagi put his head on Mitsuki’s.

“Man, I feel like I could fall asleep any moment now.”

“Feel free to do so, I will carry you to bed if you want.” he chuckled.

“Don’t treat me like a child… as if… I’d just…” he said as he slowly fell asleep. Nagi smiled as he listened to his husband’s calm breaths. He drank a bit from his tea and looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past eight, too early to go to bed but he decided it’d be best to get some rest for the busy day tomorrow. He drank out his tea and put the mug back on the table.

Making sure to not wake up Mitsuki, he carefully carried him in his arms all the way to their bedroom and put him down on the bed. Luckily again, Mitsuki was already wearing his pajamas as well. The Rokuya household had a habit of changing into their sleeping clothes soon in case they’d fall asleep before going to bed; it happened quite often.

Nagi lied down next to Mitsuki and covered the two of them with the blanket. He took Mitsuki’s hand, kissed the back of it and held it tightly.

“ _Good night, my love._ ” he said softly, closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

The first one to open his eyes again was Mitsuki. He yawned, wanting to stretch his arms but noticed Nagi hugging him from behind. He turned his head to confirm if he was still sleeping. Once he saw his husband’s peaceful sleeping face, he carefully slipped out of the embrace, stood up and stretched. He wanted to let Nagi sleep for a little while longer, it was his birthday after all. Mitsuki grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, left the room on tiptoes and silently walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he refreshed himself he first checked on Mutsuki. He opened the door to her room but she was still sleeping like a log. Fortunately, Mutsuki was a very unproblematic sleeper, her parents were quite relieved when they noticed she’d almost never wake up during the night. They had been used to worse in Natsuki’s case. Consecutive sleepless nights were no rarity.

Mitsuki closed the door again and walked towards the living room. It was a Sunday and therefore he didn’t need to check on Natsuki. It was past 8am which meant it was time for his Sunday morning anime. Nagi and Mitsuki had a long discussion if Natsuki was still too young to be let to watch TV on his own, but Nagi had taken the necessary measures to ensure he wouldn’t watch anything inappropriate and since Mitsuki knew that Nagi was the overprotective parent, he agreed to it in the end. But only if Natsuki would head to bed at 8pm the day before.

“Morning Natsuki.” he said as he approached his son who was sitting at the table. Strangely enough, he wasn’t watching any anime and the TV was turned off as well. “Nothing on TV that you wanna watch?”

“Morning mama!” Natsuki looked up from the table to greet him with a big smile and quickly returned to his work. “I’m working.”

“What are you working on?” he asked confused and stepped closer to the table to take a look at what he was doing. “A drawing?”

“Yes, for papa.”

“You’re making his present _now_?” he said and headed to the kitchen. “I don’t wanna tell you how to make your presents, but don’t you think you should’ve started a bit earlier?”

“No, this isn’t the present.” he put down the crayon he was holding, grabbed something from the chair next to him and held it upwards. “Here! This is my present!” he said with a proud face. He was showing the rather poorly wrapped package to Mitsuki who couldn’t help but chuckle at it. Not because of the wrapping, but due to the fact he had done it all by himself. “I wrote a story for papa.”

“Ehh? You did? What kinda story?” Mitsuki asked as he put on an apron.

“It’s a secret!” Natsuki laughed as he put the present down again and continued drawing. “This is just the birthday card.”

“I see.” Mitsuki laughed as well and started preparing breakfast. The two exchanged some words as each of them diligently worked on their respective tasks. At the same time, Nagi woke up from his slumber and rubbed his eyes. With his eyes closed he moved his hands but they didn’t grasp anything.

“Mitsuki?” he asked and opened his eyes, but Mitsuki wasn’t there. He stretched his arms and slowly rolled out of bed. He did the same as Mitsuki and took a cold shower before doing anything else. After that, he returned to the bedroom to put on his glasses. When going out he preferred contact lenses, but at home putting on glasses was a lot simpler.

He left the room again and wanted to check on Mutsuki. He opened the door to her room and entered. He approached her cradle and sat down on the chair that was standing next to it. He put one hand on her head and patted her softly. While Natsuki had the same hair colour as Nagi, Mutsuki’s orange hair was the same as Mitsuki’s. Nagi remained like that for a while until Mutsuki opened her eyes.

“ _Good morning, my princess._ Did I wake you up?” he whispered and smiled. She didn’t give an answer to the question and just started moving her legs and arms. “You want to get out, don’t you.” he said as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Carrying her in his arms he left the room and headed to the living room.

“And here I was about to go wake you up.” Mitsuki exclaimed when he discovered Nagi.

“I wish you a very good morning, Mitsuki. Natsuki.” Nagi smiled and stepped closer. Mitsuki approached him and gave him a kiss.

“Happy birthday, Nagi.” he smiled lovingly.

“Thank you very much, Mitsuki.” he smiled back just as lovingly.

“Happy birthday papa!!” Natsuki yelled through the entire room.

“ _Thank you_ , Natsuki!” he wanted to approach him as well but got stopped quickly.

“No wait!” Natsuki jumped up from the chair and formed his arms to an x. “Not yet!”

“ _OH?_ ”

“Just wait and give him some more minutes.” Mitsuki explained. “Can you give Mutsuki her milk?”

“Understood.” Nagi nodded and heated up the milk while Mutsuki babbled as if she wanted to say something. Before giving her the bottle he sprinkled some drops on the inside of his wrist to test if it wasn’t too hot. Once confirmed it had the right temperature he started feeding Mutsuki.

“Pancakes are almost done.” Mitsuki said, perfectly managing the various tasks like boiling water, making pancakes and getting everything ready. “Natsuki, are you done yet?”

“Yeeees!” he yelled as he put the card on the present and ran towards his father. “This is for you, papa!”

“Thank you very much, Natsuki.” he smiled at him. “Can you put it on the counter? I will open it after I finish feeding Mutsuki.”

“Okay!” Natsuki said and hopped to the counter.

“Open it after breakfast. Natsuki, could you help me carry everything to the table?”

“Yes mama!” he said and helped Mitsuki with everything. Once Nagi had finished feeding Mutsuki he put her down in her crib. She immediately crawled to the corner of it and tried getting up on her own. She had been doing that for a while already, and even though she didn’t succeed yet, Nagi and Mitsuki thought that she may take her first steps soon.

Nagi joined his family at the table and they started eating. They talked about different things while eating, and as soon as they finished, Natsuki jumped up from the chair, rushed to the counter, grabbed his present and rushed back to the table. He stretched out his hands and held it in front of Nagi.

“Happy birthday papa!!” he smiled.

“Thank you, Natsuki.” he took the present, crouched down and kissed Natsuki on his forehead. “May I open it now?”

“Sure!”

“ _Thanks!_ ” he said and carefully teared off the wrapping. He grabbed the card and read it with a smile on his face. “Stories of Memories?” he read out aloud the words on his present.

“Yes! It’s a story I wrote for papa because you make stories into movies!”

“Natsuki, you already know what a director does?”

“Of course, you explained it to me.”

“And you remember it all?”

“Yes!” Natsuki looked proud of himself.

“ _My_ , our kid is so smart, Mitsuki.” Nagi turned to Mitsuki.

“He is indeed, I wonder where he got it from, couldn’t be from his dad.” Mitsuki chuckled.

“ _Ouchie._ ” Nagi put his hand on his chest.

“I’m kidding, idiot.” he started laughing as he carried the dishes back to the kitchen.

“I will read it carefully tonight, after the party. _Okay?_ ” he turned back to Natsuki.

“ _Okay!_ ” Natsuki answered in English. Nagi was raising him trilingual; Japanese, English and Northmarean. Mitsuki thought it’d be too much at once, but Natsuki seemed to have no problems with it.

“ _Good boy._ ” Nagi patted him on his head. At the same time, the doorbell rang and Nagi stood up again. “Guests already?”

“Well it’s a bit early for that. I told everyone to come around eleven. It’s not even ten right now.” Mitsuki dried his hands with a towel; he had just started washing the dishes. The doorbell rang again and he walked towards the entrance. “Coming!” he yelled and opened the door.

“Good morning, nii-san.”

“Iori?” Mitsuki exclaimed surprised. “And Riku and the twins are here too.” he turned to the right.

“Morning!” a red haired child sitting on Iori’s shoulders said with a wide grin on his face.

“Morning!” a blue haired child sitting on Riku’s shoulders repeated after his brother.

“Hehe, sorry for coming way earlier than we were supposed to, but Leo and Ian really wanted to play with Natsuki… soo…” Riku started explaining.

“I tried to stop them, but it was three against one.” Iori sighed while the other three giggled.

“Well doesn’t matter, come in.” Mitsuki laughed and let them inside.

“ _OH!_ The Izumi family is here. _Welcome!_ ” Nagi said as he approached them.

“Nagi-san.” Iori said and put Leo on the ground. “Happy birthday, Nagi-san.” he smiled.

“Happy birthday, Nagi!!” Riku exclaimed. Ian patted Riku’s head, signalizing that he wanted to be put down as well. Riku put him down and only a split second later, Natsuki came running, grabbed each of the twins left hand and pulled them to his room.

“Let’s play! I have a new toy!” he yelled happily.

“Okay!” Leo and Ian said in unison and happily followed him.

“Don’t break anything again!” Iori yelled as they disappeared in Natsuki’s room.

“Don’t worry, Iori.” Nagi said and spread his arms. He remained in that position for a while, waiting. He moved his hands, showing them to come closer so he could hug them.

“Alright, if you insist.” Iori smiled and approached Nagi together with Riku. They hugged him and he wrapped his arms around both of them. Mitsuki started laughing and went back to washing the dishes.

“I’m happy you could come today.” Nagi said, finally letting go of the hug.

“I made sure to get a day off from work.” Riku explained. “Well. My boss and manager will be coming here too, so I guess I got lucky.”

“Nii-san, let me help you.” Iori said as he joined his brother in the kitchen.

“Baaa!” Mutsuki babbled from her crib. Nagi picked her up and sat down on the couch with her. But because she still wanted to try and stand up on her own, he grabbed her by her hands and helped her stand. Riku joined them on the couch and the two started talking about various things.

They had plenty of time left until the other guests started arriving and Mitsuki was thankful for having a helping hand. But even if his brother hadn’t come yet, he just would’ve put up Nagi to get some work done as well. Time passed quickly and it was already a quarter to eleven. Mitsuki and Iori had finished with all necessary preparations and sat down at the table to take a break.

“I wonder when the others arrive.” Riku asked and as if on cue the doorbell rang.

“Nagiiii…” Mitsuki said tiredly, he didn’t want to stand up after just having sat down.

“ _Yes!_ ” he said and stood up. “Riku, can you look after Mutsuki a bit?”

“Sure!”

Nagi walked to the door and opened it.

“Happy birthday!” six people shouted at the same time and surprised Nagi.

“ _OH!_ ” he exclaimed and spread his arms again. Without much ado, Tamaki, Sougo, Yamato and Ryu hugged him all at once. The two children looked at each other, nodded and threw themselves around Nagi’s legs. “Even Ouka and Katsuo, _thanks_.”

“Can we come in?” Tamaki asked.

“Or are we too early? Should we come later again?” Sougo asked.

“Sou-chan, there’d be no point to do that if we’re already here.”

“Sou never changes, huh?” Yamato laughed.

“ _Come in_ , everyone.”

“Thank you, Nagi-kun.” Ryu smiled as they entered the apartment. “Oh, Iori-kun and Riku-kun are already here.”

“Hellooo!” Riku yelled and waved his arms.

“Good day to you too.” Iori added.

“Nagi-san.” Katsuo pulled at Nagi’s shirt. “Are Natsuki and the others in his room?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Can Ouka and I join too?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you!” he turned around and grabbed Ouka’s hand. “Let’s go, Ouka.” he said and the two walked away.

“Ouka, I’ll save some King Pudding for you!” Tamaki shouted.

“T-Tamaki-kun!”

“Don’t worry Sougo, there’s enough for everyone.” Mitsuki laughed. “But man, Katsuo sure has grown.”

“He’s already nine after all.” Ryu explained as he approached the couch. “But Mutsuki-chan has grown quite a bit too. Can I hold her?”

“Sure, she doesn’t seem to have a problem with strangers. Although I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.”

“Up you go.” Riku lifted her up.

“Hello Mutsuki-chan, how are you doing?” Ryu gently poked her nose.

“Bwah! Bu…” she said.

“I see.” he laughed.

“Mitsu, I hope you readied some booze for us.” Yamato nudged Mitsuki with his elbow.

“I did, but don’t expect too much.”

“No worries, onii-san doesn’t need much to get into the mood.”

“You still calling yourself onii-san is creeping me out, stop it.”

“Ehh, onii-san just wants to play…” he threw himself around Mitsuki.

“Get off me!” he tried to break away. “Ryu! Did he already drink before coming here?”

“Yamato? Well, maybe one can?”

“Mitsuuu, your hair smells like apples.” Yamato laughed.

“One?!”

“M-maybe more.”

“Get off me old man!” he finally broke free and sighed deeply. “Here, take a seat. I’ll get you a glass of water.” he said and walked to the kitchen. In the meantime, Tamaki and Sougo had joined the others and they started talking about different things. Just as Mitsuki was about to bring Yamato his glass of water, the doorbell rang again. “Coming!” he said and opened the door.

“HELLO!” a little girl with long black hair said loudly while stretching her arms upwards. “Orikasa Setsumi and Raito have arrived!”

“Hello.” the shorter, white haired boy bowed down.

“Setsumi and Raito? Where are your parents?” Mitsuki asked.

“Dad was stopped by fans in front of the house. So mom told us to go up already. And here we are!” Setsumi smiled all over her face.

“Yuki-san…” Mitsuki sighed. “I told him to come disguised.”

“Oh, but it wasn’t his fault.” Raito continued.

“Ehh?”

“He is in disguise!” Setsumi jumped up. “Well he _was_ in disguise. But then for some reason or another, mom suddenly said ‘even if you’re in disguise, you’re still as handsome as ever, Yuki’ louder than he should have so people around us noticed.”

“…Momo-san…”

“They said they’ll come right after us. So nee-chan and I decided to go up the stairs and tell you in advance.”

“Sooo can we come in?” she asked.

“Oh, sure, sorry.”

“Thankies!” Setsumi exclaimed and entered.

“Thank you.” Raito answered and followed his big sister. “H-hello everyone.”

“Ah, it’s Rairai and Setsumin.” Tamaki said.

“Hello!!” she waved her arms at everyone. “And happy birthday Nagi-san!”

“Happy birthday, Nagi-san.” Raito repeated after her.

“Thank you very much you two.” Nagi smiled. “But where are _Mister Yuki_ and _Mister Momo_?”

“Greetings!” Yuki’s head peeked through the door.

“Sorry we’re late.” Momo joined as well.

“It’s okay, Setsumi explained everything."

“Ehehe.” Momo winked and stuck out his tongue.

“What happened?” Iori was curious.

“Nothing, just get in already.” Mitsuki pulled them inside.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Yuki said with a smile. “And hello to everyone, it’s almost a full house.”

“Helloooo!” Momo waved his arms at everyone.

“Nee-chan, we should greet the others too.” Raito pulled at her shirt and pointed into the direction of Natsuki’s room.

“Right, let’s go!” she nodded.

“Oh me too, I wanna greet the kids too!” Momo smiled and the three walked away. As soon as they entered Natsuki’s room one could hear the other children’s happy yells upon seeing Uncle Momo.

“Kids just love him, huh?” Mitsuki chuckled.

“Well, I think it’s because Momo is still a kid at heart himself.” Yuki giggled. “May I?” he approached the couch and asked for a seat.

“Sure!” Riku answered and moved closer to Iori. “Oh! Yuki-san, I saw your latest movie! You were really great!”

“Thank you, Riku-kun.”

“Any plans on it getting a sequel? The end was kept really open.” he pried.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you more at the moment, right Yamato-kun?” he turned to him.

“Yuki-san, don’t make it obvious that I’ll play the antagonist in the sequel.”

“Oh dear, he’s already drunk.”

“So there _will_ be a sequel!” Riku’s eyes started sparkling.

“You better not accidentally tell it anyone else.” Iori sighed.

“Ehh? I can keep secrets too, you know.”

“Of course you can, with a three out of ten success rate.”

“Iori!” he pouted.

“I’m joking.” he laughed and pecked Riku on the cheek.

“Everyone is the same as always, that makes me very _happy_.” Nagi expressed with joy and the others started laughing.

It had been a while since they met up like that with everyone, their lives were keeping them busy. They were still close friends, but they all had started new lives and new families with their loved ones. With the exception of Riku none of them had continued working as an idol after each of their groups disbanded.

Yuki and Yamato continued working as actors since they had already been popular during their idol days. Since Mitsuki already had some voice acting experience he decided to continue on that path and Nagi became an anime director. Iori, Sougo and Tamaki decided to work in education. They became high school teacher, music teacher at an academy for music and kindergarten teacher respectively.

After some years of struggling Gaku made his dream come true and opened a soba restaurant. Tenn may have stopped being an idol, but he still couldn’t let go entirely and started working as a manager at Takanashi Productions alongside Tsumugi; until he was appointed the new president when Tsumugi’s father retired and decided to travel the world.

To everyone’s surprise, Ryu suddenly found a new passion when he became a make-up artist and quickly became renowned through all of Japan. And since Momo didn’t want to leave the showbiz world he one day started coming up with the concept for a late night music show on TV. Banri helped him with planning and became the executive producer of the now highly popular show.

And because everyone went their own paths it became more and more difficult to meet up. They all stayed in touch, that wasn’t difficult. But finding times when everyone was free to undertake something became harder as time passed. Therefore, whenever everyone _did_ have time, the things they did were that much precious to them and they enjoyed it to the fullest.

Nagi’s birthday presented a great opportunity to round everyone up again so Mitsuki and he started sending out invitations months in before, just to make sure as many of their old friends could come.

And there they were. Talking to each other like in old times. IDOLiSH7, Re:vale and TRIGGER. At least one third of TRIGGER.

“Tenn-nii sure is late.” Riku said.

“Tsumugi as well, it’s already noon.” Nagi added.

“Oh no, do you think something happened?” Sougo looked worried.

“Don’t worry, Tenten can handle everything.” Tamaki reassured him.

“Oh hey, speak of the devil.” Riku grabbed his phone after he heard it ring. “Manager sent me a text message.”

“What does it say?”

“She was running late because of a meeting. But she’s on her way here and she picked up Tenn-nii and his family on their way.” he read. “They’ll be here soon.”

“Gaku was walking here?” Ryu seemed confused.

“Is it that weird?” Mitsuki asked.

“Well he enjoys driving that much, so it just seems a bit strange to me.”

“Maybe Gakkun broke his car.” Tamaki nodded.

“Tamaki-kun, he couldn’t just break his…” Sougo stopped for a moment and everyone remained silent. “…he could, couldn’t he?” he asked and everyone nodded in sync.

“Gaku and the others are still not here?” Momo asked as he suddenly appeared. Behind of him a trail of seven children, Setsumi being the first, followed by Katsuo, Raito, Natsuki, Leo and Ian; they were standing by age.

“They’ll be here soon.” Yuki said. “Are you a train driver now, Momo?”

“Yup!” Setsumi exclaimed and started laughing.

“Magical Kokona train!” Natsuki held his Kokona wand upwards.

“Magical train!” Leo and Ian joined.

“Train needs a wagon full pudding.” Ouka added.

“Could you eat that much pudding?” Katsuo asked.

“Don’t, it’s not good for your stomach.” Raito said.

“They’re in their own little world.” Yuki chuckled.

“You’re missing out on all their awesome conversations.” Momo explained.

“And you’re missing out on our awesome conversations as well.”

“Yuki…”

“Yes?”

“You’re so cool.”

“I know.”

“Alright, I’ll get lunch ready and stuff.” Mitsuki said and stood up.

“I’ll help you.” Iori stood up as well.

“Let me help too please.” Ryu smiled.

“Well, then I’ll---“ Sougo wanted to stand up but got stopped by Tamaki.

“No!” he and a few others yelled at the same time.

“Hm? Why not?”

“Uhm…” Mitsuki tried to think of an excuse instead of telling him that everything he makes is always way too spicy for anyone to eat.

“Sou-chan, you must be tired from overworking yesterday. It’s okay if you take it easy today.” Tamaki said.

“Y-you’re right, Tamaki-kun.” he leaned back on the couch and rested his head on Tamaki’s shoulder. “I should listen to you, thank you.” he closed his eyes.

“No problem.” he showed a thumbs-up and the others sighed in relief.

“Tamaki-san got better at handling Sougo-san.” Iori whispered to his brother.

“Amazing, I know right?” Mitsuki laughed.

Another twenty minutes passed and the table was being set when the doorbell rang and announced the arrival of the last guests.

“Can someone get it for me?” Mitsuki asked, carrying a big bowl to the table.

“I can!” Setsumi exclaimed, quickly rushed to the door and opened it. “Hello!”

“Setsumi-chan!” a little girl standing in between two men said as she saw who opened the door.

“Yozora!” Setsumi smiled and hugged her friend. “And hello Gaku-san! Tenn-san! Tsumugi-san!” she greeted the adults one after the other as she pulled Yozora inside. The other three followed them and entered.

“Hello everyone, I’m sorry for the delay.” Tsumugi bowed down and apologised.

“Manager, hello!” Riku waved his arm at her. “Tenn-nii you’re finally here too.”

“Sorry for the delay.” Tenn apologised.

“My bad.” Gaku added and closed the door behind of him.

“You have good timing though, we were about to eat.” Ryu said. “But what happened?”

“Nothing.” Gaku said.

“Nothing?”

“Mother wanted to make pancakes but then they caught fire.” Yozora started explaining.

“Tenn did what?” Ryu looked surprised.

“I could’ve perfectly handled it, but then _someone_ wanted to put it out with water.” Tenn glared at Gaku.

“Hey I just wanted to help, okay?”

“By adding water?”

“How should I know that it’d make the fire worse?”

“Because that’s common knowledge.”

“Well sorry that I don’t possess that knowledge then. If you hadn’t left the towel next to the stove the fire wouldn’t have spread to the kitchen.”

“But you continued throwing water at it!”

“I told you I didn’t know you shouldn’t do that!”

“G-guys!” Ryu tried to calm them down. “Are you okay? Did no one get hurt?” he asked worriedly. Tenn sighed and continued explaining.

“No, the smoke alarm went off which automatically calls the firefighters, but before they could even get there Yozora grabbed the fire extinguisher.”

“You let your six years old daughter handle the fire?!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ryu.” Tenn looked at him. “I made Gaku use it.”

“That took care of the fire, but the firefighters still showed up.” Gaku continued. “I explained everything to them and after they looked at us judgingly for a few seconds, they told us they’d let the insurance know. They also replaced the extinguisher.”

“So that took about twenty minutes.”

“And then we were ready to go, so we left the apartment.” Gaku said, finally approaching the others after standing in front of the entrance while retelling the events.

“That was still like over an hour ago, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t take you one hour to get here.” Momo laughed. “Don’t tell me you broke your car or something.” he laughed again. Everyone else in the room remained silent.

“G-Gaku-san…” Sougo whispered and sighed.

“Go on.” Tenn crossed his arms. “Tell them.”

“I didn’t necessarily break it.” Gaku sighed. “The car just wouldn’t start.”

“Oh my god.” Momo exclaimed.

“So then I called the garage where I bought it. They have like a car repair service and told me to call them whenever there was a problem.”

“So they figured out the problem?” Mitsuki asked, now carefully listening to the story as well; lunch could wait.

“I wonder.” Tenn closed his eyes. “Go on, Gaku.”

“They didn’t answer the phone because it’s Sunday.” he said. Collective sighing filled the room. “So then I suggested that we’d better start walking.”

“Why didn’t you call a taxi?”

“I got the same idea after we walked for about twenty minutes.”

“What about Tenn-nii?” Riku turned to Tenn.

“…I didn’t think of it either.”

“And then you called a taxi at last?” Yuki asked.

“I wanted to but my phone’s battery had died.” Gaku said and collective facepalming went through the room.

“So you used Tenten’s phone?” Tamaki asked. It had turned into some kind of interactive story book where everyone tried to figure out what happened next.

“No.”

“Why!!” Mitsuki couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Go on.” Gaku crossed his arms and looked at Tenn. “Tell them.”

“…” Tenn looked away, his cheeks hued in a slight red.

“T-Tenn-nii?”

“…I forgot my phone at home.” he whispered almost inaudibly. The room remained silent until Tsumugi broke the silence.

“Long story short, I fortunately saw them arguing on the sidewalk while on my way here and stopped and picked them up. So now we’re here. And before it gets forgotten.” she stepped closer to Nagi and hugged him tightly. “Happy birthday, Nagi-san!”

“ _OH!_ ” he finally said something after just listening to everyone else.

“Right, let’s forget about that stuff now.” Gaku smiled. “Happy birthday, Nagi.”

“Happy birthday, Nagi.” Tenn smiled as well.

“They’ve been like that all day.” Yozora whispered to Setsumi.

“There there.” she patted her friend’s head.

“ _Thanks_ , everyone! I’m really, really happy that you could come. Just hearing you all talk like this, seeing my friends smiling and being happy fills me with so much joy.” Nagi looked overjoyed. Everyone smiled back at him as Mitsuki started a countdown.

“Three, two, one…”

“Happy birthday, Nagi!!” everyone present said at the same time. Nagi had been holding Mutsuki in his arms the entire time and now she put her hands on Nagi’s face.

“Babu!” she said and laughed. Nagi hugged her tightly as he tried to hold back tears.

“Thank you very much, my beloved friends.” he snivelled. Mitsuki approached him, stretched his legs and ruffled through Nagi’s hair.

“Come on big cry baby, let’s eat something.”

“ _Yes._ ” he nodded and they all sat down at the tables – Mitsuki and Nagi had bought two extra folding tables just for the day – and started eating. The children sat down on the floor around the couch table and ate there since that table had the perfect height for them.

It was a lively lunch. It was loud, everyone was talking about different things, laughing together. They were thinking back, reminiscing in old memories, events that happened so long ago yet were still very clear in everyone’s mind. Moments of happiness, moments of sadness, moments of anger, moments of jealousy; so, so many different moments.

But they were all precious memories to everyone and being able to talk about them as freely with friends one had known for half of one’s life; it was truly blissful. At least that was how Nagi perceived the hours he spent with his friends and family.

“We should really try and do this more often. Getting together and stuff, I mean.” Momo laughed as he emptied his glass. “Man, Momorin tastes as great as always.” he said to himself.

“I agree with Momo-san, it’s a nice change of air.” Iori said. “It’s also a nice opportunity for the children to spend time together.” he said and everyone turned around to the other table. They had finished eating as well and were doing something else.

“Setsumiii, what are you doing?” Momo asked his daughter.

“I’m holding a drawing contest! Everyone has to draw what I say, then we compare it and Natsuki chooses a winner!” she explained.

“Why you two?”

“Obviously because I’m the oldest and it’s Natsuki’s daddy’s birthday!”

“I see.” Mitsuki laughed as he fed Mutsuki who had just woken up from her nap.

“Setsumi-chan is so big already.” Sougo started talking. “I remember how little she was when we first saw her on Momo-san and Yuki-san’s wedding.”

”She was only a few months old then after all.” Yuki nodded.

“It’s almost been ten years since then, huh?” Tamaki added.

“I’m still not sure sometimes if that wedding was real or just a fever dream.” Ryu chuckled.

“Oh it was real!” Setsumi laughed, not lifting her head from the drawing. “I’ve seen the video of it. Looked like a lot of fun!”

“You two recorded it?” Gaku asked.

“Of course!” Momo nodded quickly. “We gotta save all the precious memories so we can watch it over and over and over again.”

“It was indeed a very nice ceremony.” Tsumugi smiled.

“M-manager?” Riku looked surprised.

“My, I’d love to see that video myself then too.” Tenn smiled.

“Right. Now that I think about it…” Yuki started thinking. “When Momo and I married, Tenn-kun was stuck overseas.”

“Yes, the planes wouldn’t take off because of a severe storm, so I couldn’t make it. I did take a look at all of the pictures that were taken though.”

“Right, and Gaku-kun was still together with Tsumugi back then.” Yuki continued.

“So Tenn basically stole him away from her, amirite?” Yamato laughed, finishing another glass.

“Y-yamato!” Ryu exclaimed.

“What? Ain’t I right?”

“Don’t be silly, Yamato-san.” Tsumugi laughed. “Tenn-san had nothing to do with it. He may have liked Gaku-san long before we started going out together, but he and I broke up on a mutual interest. We had a nice time together, but we figured it wasn’t what we were looking for. So no hard feelings.” she smiled honestly.

“Tsumugi-kun, I’d appreciate if you don’t talk about my feelings from the past that I may or may not have had, or else…” Tenn looked at her.

“I-I’m sorry, President.”

“I’m kidding.” he smiled again.

“Tenten made a joke!” Tamaki exclaimed as he pointed at him.

“Tenn-nii!”

“Tenn, are you okay?” Gaku placed his hand on Tenn’s forehead. “Do you feel sick?”

“What’s wrong with you?” he slapped away Gaku’s hand. “Geez.” he turned away. “S-sorry for trying to be funny.” his cheeks blushed slightly. As if responding to it, Gaku’s cheeks turned somewhat red as well and everyone around them started laughing.

And again, Nagi didn’t say much and rather just observed everyone and laughed together with them. He was smiling the entire time and hoping that the others were enjoying themselves as much as he was.

“And the first winner is Raitooo!” Setsumi announced loudly.

“Ohhhh!” the other children clapped their hands.

“Okay, next round is…” she became silent to think about the next subject. “A flying platypus that’s being ridden by a dinosaur! Go!!” she said and everyone started drawing again.

“Ian? What’s a platypus?” Leo asked his brother. Ian only shook his head. “Okay, I’ll draw another doggy.”

“M-Momo-san?” Sougo turned to Momo.

“Hmm?”

“Setsumi-chan sure has an… amazing imagination.”

“I know right? One day she asked us to buy her some white shirts so she could draw on them.” he smiled.

“That’s great! Maybe she wants to become a designer!” Riku added.

“She can become whatever she wants, we’ll always support her.”

“I think we all share that sentiment.” Iori smiled and looked at his sons.

Time passed and it had almost turned six o’clock. Lots of drawing rounds were held by Setsumi and slowly but surely some of the children were getting tired. Especially the twins, Leo had already dozed off a few times. Ian was doing his best staying awake and at the same time waking up his brother too. No one wanted to leave, but they had to think of the children. And some of them even had to wake up early and go to work the next day.

Iori and Riku were the first to go. They picked up Leo and Ian and said their goodbyes to everyone. They headed to the door and were about to leave, but then Ryu suddenly jumped up from the chair.

“Wait, before you go!” he said and rushed to his bag that was hanging from the coatrack next to the door. He took out a neatly wrapped box and handed it to Nagi. “This is for you, Nagi-kun.”

“ _OH?_ ” he tilted his head in confusion.

“This is our present.” he said. “Ah, not just from Yamato and me. It’s from everyone. A present from us to you.” he smiled. Nagi’s eyes widened as his grip around the present box tightened. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Thank you very much, everyone!” he said as a tear of joy run down his cheek. “I shall take a look at it tonight.”

“Take your time, it’s not… that much, but…” Ryu said and suddenly changed languages and said something in Okinawan. Nagi laughed and answered in Okinawan as well, leaving everyone besides them in the dark as to what they had just discussed. “Anyways, I think we should head home too. Yamato is done for the night already too.” he laughed somewhat embarrassedly.

Nagi stepped closer to Iori and Riku and hugged them goodbye. The twins were sleeping soundly so he just patted them on their heads. Soon after those four had left and Ryu managed to wake up Yamato and Katsuom they said goodbye to the others too, the three left as well, but only after being hugged by Nagi.

More or less, the same procedure continued with the remaining guests. Momo, Yuki, Setsumi and Raito left next after Setsumi became the ultimate winner of the drawing contest because the prompts she came up with were too complex for everyone else. Since Ouka had fallen asleep by then too, Tamaki and Sougo decided to go home too.

Tenn and Gaku decided to stay a little longer because they had arrived later than everyone else. Mitsuki told Tsumugi that she could head home if she wanted, he’d drive the others home instead. But Tsumugi insisted on staying longer too and asked to help with cleaning up everything.

“They’re such mom friends.” Gaku laughed as he saw them together. “Unlike someone else I know.” he turned to Tenn.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tenn glared at him.

“Nothing.”

“But she’s not a mom though.”

“Haha, you’re right.” Gaku smiled. “Not yet.”

“ _What?”_ Nagi asked surprised.

“N-nothing.” Gaku looked away.

“G-a-k-u.” Tenn got closer to him.

“No I promised her to not tell anyone, ask her yourself if you’re curious.” he stood up and noticed how Yozora was pulling at his shirt.

“Father?”

“Yes cupcake?” he crouched down. “Are you getting tired too?” he asked and she nodded. He looked around and discovered Natsuki sleeping on the couch. Mutsuki on the other hand was wide awake, playing with a plushie in her crib.

“Well, I think we should head home soon too.” he said.

“Then I shall leave too!” Tsumugi answered from the kitchen. “We just finished as well, right, Mitsuki-san?”

“Yup. Thanks for the help!” he said. The four got ready to leave, said goodbye and exited after they were hugged by Nagi. On their way down, Tenn approached Tsumugi and called her on what Gaku had let slip out before. Gaku apologised to her but she only started laughing. She told Tenn that she had planned to tell everyone soon anyways, so it wouldn’t hurt to tell him now. She got closer to his ear and whispered. Tenn only widened his eyes in surprise.

It was silent again in the Rokuyas’ home. Mitsuki wanted to wake up Natsuki, but Nagi told him to let him sleep for a bit longer until they’d eat dinner. Mitsuki sighed in agreement, sat down next to his son and patted his head. Nagi grabbed the story Natsuki had written for him, sat down on the armchair and started reading it carefully.

It was a nice little story about a hero and how he went on an adventure around the world, meeting new friends on his way and in the end they defeated the villain. Nagi liked the story a lot, and he was surprised by how well it was written. He promised himself to help out Natsuki whenever he wanted to improve with his writing.

As if being woken up by the dinner’s smell, Natsuki opened his eyes just as Mitsuki had finished cooking. He was hungry and they quickly ate dinner. Normally he’d watch an episode of Kokona on TV before going to bed, but because he spent the entire day playing with the others, he was pretty tired and went to bed after dinner. Nagi had to help him brush his teeth because he almost fell asleep while standing.

After Mutsuki had been fed and put into bed as well, Mitsuki and Nagi got bed-ready as well and relaxed on their bed. Nagi took the present Ryu had given him earlier and took off the wrapping. Mitsuki was resting his head on Nagi’s shoulder.

 _Smile_ was written in capital letters on the photo album that was hiding underneath the wrapping.

“We decided on that together after a lot of thinking. Better appreciate it.” Mitsuki said and yawned.

Nagi didn’t answer him and opened the first page.

“It’s not only _your_ job to make others smile, it’s also _our_ job to make _you_ smile as well. Please never change, Nagi. We love you for who you are and hope to see you smile for a long, long time. –Your friends and family” was written on the first page of the album.

Nagi’s eyes widened, tears forming in his eyes, a gentle smile on his face.

“Mitsuki?”

“Hm?” he was already half asleep, his eyes closed.

“I love you.” he said and kissed him.

“I love you too… Nagi…” he managed to answer before he fell asleep. Nagi chuckled. _So very cute_ , he thought. He continued looking through the album. On the first few pages, all of his friends had written a message to him, divided by families.

Everyone had left him a personal message, even the children. He could see the effort everyone put into it. Some messages made him smile, others made him chuckle, like how Leo kept on writing the ‘e’ backwards; but that only made the present that much more precious to him. And it was filled with photographies from years ago and quite recently taken ones. It was as if the album was a collection of all the memories he had shared with everyone. A collection of all the smiles he shared with his friends and family.

Truly a present which, whenever you read it, makes you smile.

 

_Happy Birthday, Nagi_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nagi, may you be as happy as you made me and a lot of other people. <3
> 
> (PS: If you wanna read more about Gaku's and Tenn's pancake shenanigans, then I highly recommend [Because of Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977508/chapters/34709735) by my talented friend [Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/profile). They're cool.)


End file.
